1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a detachable template clamp for use in a sewing machine, and more particularly, it relates to a detachable template clamp having a removable sewing template which defines a predetermined stitch pattern.
2. Description of Related Art.
In the sewing industry, a common repetitive function is to sew a label or workpiece on a panel of material, such as a shirt, jacket or hat. To facilitate producing a large number of identical, finished panels, it became necessary to attach a clamp frame to the sewing machine. The clamp frame typically held the label against the panel, and it provided a template of the sewing pattern to be sewn on the label and panel. A typical clamp frame consisted of four sides defining an inner perimeter which surrounded a rectangular open area of the same size and shape as the label to be sewn to the panel. A label would be placed on the panel and the clamp frame would clamp the periphery of the label against the panel. A separate and independent arm or plate would engage a central part of the label and hold it down inside the rectangular open area. Once the label was secured inside the rectangular open area, the sewing machine would then sew stitches between the independent plate and the inner perimeter of the clamp frame. Because labels usually have different shapes and sizes, each label would require its own clamp frame which had a sewing pattern which fit that label. Thus, whenever a different label was to be sewn onto the panel, it was necessary to change the entire clamp frame.
Another problem with clamp frames of the prior art is that they were typically attached by machine screws to a clamp foot that is moved up and down to release and grip the panel onto which the label is to be sewn. Thus, whenever a clamp foot is changed, an operator would have to unscrew the machine screws, remove the clamp frame, align a different clamp frame with the clamp foot, and reinsert and tighten the screws. During all this time, the machine is inoperative and the resultant down-time can make the resulting sewn products excessively expensive and non-competitive.